


[C] This far, together

by PeepMeep



Series: Dragon peets [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, theres some kingcrab in the background too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: "I want to do this, with you."Commissioned by an anonymous client





	[C] This far, together

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically #2 in the series because it happens after Warm Wyrm begins (idk when exactly it'll end maybe after this one ends) but this piece functions by itself fine (and vice versa). Course if you'd like to get more world building and character stuff feel free to read both.

The weather had been miserable all day. Crow had hoped that the clouds would break and the chill would be lifted, but there would be no such luck. His hunting birds wanted nothing to do with him; no one else had wanted to go out that day, either, but it still left him feeling frustrated. 

He knew someone would still welcome him warmly at home.

The cold hadn’t seeped into the great room, where a strong fire crackled in the hearth. A mess of orange and brown sat in front of it, within easy reach of the tools to keep the fire going if needed.

Crow smiled and let out a sigh. “Have you been like this all day?”

There was a scraping of scales as a torso made its way to the surface. Brave gave a lazy smile. 

“You know perfectly well how bad it was outside, I had to sun somehow, unless you wanted me to sleep the whole day.”

“I’m not seeing much of a difference.”

“Come here.” The tip of his tail began curling around Crow’s ankle.

“You have to get up at some point.” Crow crossed his arms. “Besides, there’s things we can do over at the orphanage, we should get going while it’s still light out.”

“Mmm, I have a better idea.”

Crow could tell that Brave was definitely up to something. It wasn’t until he was already wrapped in the orange and brown coils that he put it together. Brave encircled him with his arms as well and nuzzled into him.

“Remember what we talked about earlier?”

Crow frowned, unsure. “We’ve talked about a lot of things, I don’t know what you mean.”

“About starting a family, of course.”

“Oh.” Brave loosened his hold a bit, which gave Crow the room to wiggle nervously. “I still do, but I don’t know how long I’ll be unable to work, so I couldn’t-”

Brave sighed. “You and I both know that ever since Jack came back with Yusei he’s forgotten about anything else he does for fun. He’ll get distracted before he can spend too long on missing hunting.

“But I can tell that that’s not really the thing that’s bothering you.”

Caught, Crow glanced away. Brave’s arms gave him a reassuring squeeze, bringing him to look back at concerned blue eyes.

Their relationship had been surprisingly normal, up until this point. As normal as it was to have a naga as a lover. But now that the crown prince had made it not-quite-subtly that he’s added an Ormin to his ever-rotating stable of beadmates, it didn’t seem as odd now. The bond he had with Brave wasn’t something he could imagine himself without; it wasn’t the commitment that he was afraid of, Crow realized.

“What if it doesn’t work…”” he said. 

Brave gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Where do you think my kind came from in the first place?” His face then turned more serious. “But there’s always that risk, I get that. It could happen to anyone. But if I didn’t do things if there was a chance it would fail, we never would have gotten this far together.”

Crow felt warmth rising to his cheeks. “You’re right...I’ve never had children with anyone, so there’s a lot I don’t know. It all...I don’t like going into something without knowing everything.”

Brave nodded. “There’s not much I can say, I’ll never be in your position. But whatever happens, I’ll be here with you. I want to do this,  _ with _ you, because I love you.”

Crow found himself locking lips with Brave, taking him by surprise. The naga flinched before quickly refinding his balance, tightening his coils once more. Crow ran his fingers through his hair, fingers brushing against the scales on the back of his neck.

“I want to,” he murmured. “With you.”

  
  


“If it’s too much, just tell me.”

“Now you’re the one worrying.” Crow smiled. They had moved to his room, where things would be more comfortable than rolling around on the floor. “I’m the one who’s has every right to be afraid, you get to do the easy part.”

Brave sighed nervously. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. But now,” he moved closer, before his lover’s spot on the bed, “maybe we can start?”

“You don’t have to ask.”

“I know, but-” he was cut off by Crow’s mouth on his. He relaxed into the kiss and leaned into him, pushing them both down onto the bed.

Crow took the lead, fingers moving smoothly over scales as he pulled them chest-to chest. He deepened it-Brave gladly acquiescing-and felt the sharp points of fangs against his tongue. Sometimes he completely forgot about his partner’s more monstrous traits; he knew soon he would become much more familiar with them.

They fell into their regular pattern: Brave’s smooth palms gliding over Crow’s body as they murmured against each other’s mouths. Minding his claws, the naga brought a hand between Crow’s legs and glided along his vulva.

“You’re going to be so beautiful when we’re done.” Brave’s mouth moved, kissing the rest of his face.

“You’ve never said anything like that before,” said Crow.

“Well, this is different.” He gave him a peck on the lips. “You’ll be feeling it for awhile after.”

Crow laughed quietly. “That’s the point. Are you ready?”

Brave made a noise of approval then pulled back. Both of his cocks, now erect, twitched with need. He’d seen (and felt) them plenty of times before but Crow hadn’t really asked why one was much thicker while the other was slimmer but a few inches longer.

“So…,” he started, “which one is it?”

“Don’t want to try both at once?” Brave teased.

“This is going to be weird enough as is, I don’t need you tearing me in half, too.” He gave an exaggerated frown to further his point.

“Fine, fine. It’s the right one, in case you didn’t know.” Brave lined up the tip of the slender cock with Crow’s entrance, who nodded, giving the go-ahead for the naga to take over.

A single thrust was enough to bury most of his length into Crow, taking him by surprise.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He’d only taken this specific cock once or twice before, but that was so long ago, back when he wasn’t confident in taking the thicker left shaft. 

Brave’s thrusts continued, working Crow open to accept more of his girth. He gasped at the sudden pressure deep inside his belly; Brave still had a few inches he had yet to sheath in him.

“Now for the hard part,” Brave mumbled. It took a few minutes of rearranging themselves until they found one where Brave could consistently rub against his cervix. Crow, still on his back, focused on his breathing as Brave teased him open. It didn’t  _ hurt _ , but it was a bit uncomfortable, if not something absolutely strange and foreign.

“I’m glad you don’t have to do this every time,” Crow joked.

“Yeah, this isn’t as fun as other things I could be doing to you.” He sighed and shivered. “I don’t think I can hold it for long once I get in. Be ready.”

“Okay.” Despite what Brave had told him before (which was only second-hand information, as this was new for both of them) and some of his own curious research, Crow had an understanding of what would happen, though he could barely imagine what it would feel like.

Crow flinched when he felt the tip of the cock slip even deeper for a moment before it withdrew.

“Almost,” Brave said, a shudder coursing through his body, “Almost there.” He gave a few more shaking thrusts before he came, pumping through it until he penetrated Crow’s womb, who couldn't help but exclaim in surprise.

Brave muttered his name as he wrapped him up in his arms and resettled himself on the floor, holding Crow close as he wrapped them both in his coils. The feeling of being fully impaled was odd, with his full length now inside. He wrapped his legs around Brave’s waist for support.

Brave peppered his face with kisses as he sighed. “I feel it, it’s happening.” Before Crow could ask he let out a whine. No amount of planning could have prepared him for this.

He felt the egg stretch him open even more. Brave’s cock was twitching inside him as it pushed the egg deeper. It only stopped at his cervix, where the pressure built again until it was all gone in a moment. Crow instinctively brought a hand to his stomach and pressed. The egg rested, firm and heavy, in his womb. At its widest it was still not as thick as the thickest point of Brave’s other cock, which he only now realized probably would have made this easier if they warmed up with it first.

Reflecting on the first egg meant the second took him by surprise. Crow gasped at the sudden pressure that came and went much sooner than before. 

“You’re doing so good.” Open mouthed kisses wherever Brave could reach only stopped when the third and fourth eggs made Crow moan and shake as he came. He felt his walls grab at Brave deep inside and the hard shapes within him. He was already wet with his own slick and Brave’s orgasm but his hyper sensitive insides felt even more pump into him. Brave’s claws dug into his thighs.

“Don’t stop,” Crow begged, tightening his grip around Brave’s neck. “I want more of you, please.”

“Crow…” Brave rolled his hips, desperate for just a little more friction. The movement pressed a passing egg against Crow’s sweet spot, bringing him to sob in pleasure.

“That,” he gasped, shaking, “more.”

He was too far gone for any more words. Crow’s vagina, fully stretched, accepted the eggs easily while his cervix acquiesced a little easier each time. Each new egg shifted the ones already inside; each new sensation was overwhelming as he felt every single thing: his heels bumping into Brave’s coils, Brave’s hot breath falling on his neck, Brave twitching inside of him to push in another egg. 

His second orgasm made him cry out, lungs desperate after inadvertently holding his breath.

“You feel so good,” Brave murmured. Crow registred that he had made a choked noise in response. “Breathe, dear, we’re almost there.”

Crow nodded and inhaled, feeling the heavy eggs move as he drew in air. The exhale was loud and tinged with pleasure; he could feel the stretch of his belly and everything shift just so. Already his head was spinning, there was no way he could focus on anything like this. Again he tried, breath hitching when two more eggs passed through.

Brave tightened his grip, fingers digging into the meat of his leg and long body drawing in.”Cr-” He didn’t get the chance to finish his thought as he came, his forgotten second cock leaking onto their stomachs. The eggs that followed made their way in too fast to count, carried by the flow of cum, pushing Crow over the edge himself. Every nerve was set alight while his brain blanked on anything else. His body was still pulsing and shaking, he had no idea how long. Brave nuzzled into his neck.

“You still there?”

Crow nodded and tried to speak; he found his mouth uncomfortably dry. “Yeah,” he whispered. He felt how tired he was and wondered if Brave was feeling the same, considering he had been holding him the whole time.

“We did it,” Brave murmured, hands sliding up to pull them into a hug; Crow made a pained noise. “Shit, sorry. Let me…” Carefully he repositioned Crow so he could carry him to the bed. Laying him down, he added “I’ll have to be gentle with you for awhile.” He withdrew but Crow barely noticed, already so full. Crow tried shifting to his side; Brave noticed and helped him get into the more comfortable position.

Crow took a few moments to catch his breath. “Wow,” he said finally. 

“Are you okay?” Crow opened his eyes to see Brave lying beside him, concern on his face.

“Yeah, just need to rest.”

“I didn’t think it would be that much.” Brave looked a little guilty.

“I’ll be okay.” Crow looked down at his swollen stomach. He looked like he was several months pregnant, there would be no hiding this. Experimentally he brought a hand to it; he had expected the eggs to be more pronounced, only noticeable as to what they were if he tried to feel it. He watched as Brave placed his own hand on his belly.

“I can’t believe it,” he breathed. “A family of our very own.”

Crow smiled. “Yeah, it barely feels real.” He felt Brave’s tail curled around his leg protectively. “How many were there?” he asked absentmindedly.

“Oh.” Brave ducked his eyes. “I think I lost count at around 10 or 12.” 

Crow exhaled. “I shouldn’t be surprised, I couldn’t keep track either.” He leaned over and kissed Brave’s forehead. “But we’ll be able to handle whatever happens. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chasestarb) and [tumblr](http://phektrek.tumblr.com/)! I'm always open for commissions, message if interested.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee at ko-fi.com!](https://ko-fi.com/G2G5AJDV)


End file.
